1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to testing of electronic components. More specifically, exemplary embodiments of the invention concern a test module for providing connection to electrical leads of an electronic component, such as a TO-Can package, where the electrical leads are arranged radially about the center of the electronic component, but can be at different distances from the center.
2. The Relevant Technology
Electronic components are tested at various stages of manufacture and implementation to insure quality control and proper function. One particular area where testing of electronic components is of importance is the testing of fiber optic communication components, such as fiber optic transmission components. Typically test modules for electrically interfacing the leads of an electronic component use pogo pins, which interface the leads at exact locations.
One common telecom-grade laser diode package for fiber optic transmitters is the so-called TO-Can package. The typical TO-Can package has a substantially circular cross section, whereby the electronic leads of the TO-Can package are arranged radially about the center of the bottom of the component. In some instances, however, the radially located electronic leads of the TO-Can package may not be located at the same distance from the center. Typically, TO-Can packages with electrical leads located at different radial distances from the center require different testing modules with exact positioning of pogo pins to accommodate the electrical leads because the leads are located at different distances form the center.
In addition, where a test module uses pogo pins or other press-fit means to provide electrical connection to the electrical leads of a component (e.g. a TO-Can package) there may be a certain amount of damage done to the electrical leads by the insertion force applied to the leads of the component by the testing module. This is especially the case where the electrical leads are very thin and, therefore, particularly prone to deformation. As a result, typical TO-Can test modules require electrical component leads to be much more resilient to deformation then would otherwise be required. In addition, the user of the test module must use much greater care when interfacing an electronic component with a test module to insure proper alignment so that a proper connection is made and damage is not done to the component's electrical leads.
Therefore, what would be advantageous is a test module that accommodates the electrical leads of an electrical component, such as a TO-Can package, that are arranged radially about the center of an electronic component, but at different distances from the center without placing a damaging insertion force on the electrical leads of the electronic component.